Thunder vs Agent
Agent vs Thunder.png|ThunderbladeX v1 Thunder vs Agent NEO.png|ThunderbladeX v2 Description We all knew it was going to happen one day or another. . .ThunderbladeX vs Agent Alaska the Suave Gentleman!! Polls POLLS HAVE ENDED!! Fight Location: Death Battle Fanon Wiki Private Chat In both Agent's and Thunder's timezones, it was in the middle of the day. Thunder had just wrote down both of the DBX's where he had to kill Hatsune Miku, Agent's beloved waifu. Once Agent Alaska entered the DBX Fanon website and checked the fights, he was not happy. Enraged, he converts himself into computerized data and enters his device and into cybrspace, flying straight towards the Death Battle Fanon Wiki chat where ThunderbladeX was. ~ Agent Alaska the Suave Gentleman has joined the chat. ~ Agent: '"'THUNDER, PM NOW." Thunder sighed, then converts himself into data as well, entering the PMs with Agent. Thunder: '"What?" '''Agent: '"Why you do this to me?" 'Thunder: '"Eh?" Thunder tilted his head in confusion before Alaska points to the two DBX fights. 'Thunder: '"What, you're salty that your waifu lost?" Thunder chuckled before speaking any further. 'Thunder: '"Miku? More like. . .MiKILLED." Agent didn't say another word, but out of nowhere, he took out a Mini-gun and points it at Thun. All of the fun in Blade's face then faded away. 'Thunder: '"You're not gonna do this. . .aren't you?" 'Agent: '"You've gone too far." Thunder simply reaches for the hood on the back of his neck and pulls it up over his head. 'Thunder: '"Fine then." ''(Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mv6jel1cE0Y) (The fight begins when the vocal says "GO!") '''HERE WE GO!! Alaska pulled the trigger, sending a storm of steel bullets towards the hooded user, who teleports his way towards the other with relative ease. With a flick of Thunder's left hand came out a knife made entirely of plasma before attempting to swing at Alaska. Agent blocks the knife with the Mini-gun as he delivers a knee strike to Thunder's gut, sending him flying backwards. Blade lands on his feet, then twists his left hand to reveal three more knives identical to the first. Thunder: '"I don't want to fight you. . ." It's true, Thunder wasn't a person that enjoys physical harm towards other users, especially the ones he admires. '''Agent: '"You brought this upon yourself." Putting away the Mini-gun, Alaska pulls out another weapon. . .or, /weapons/. . .four cleavers! Both users toss their projectiles, each countering and destroying each other. Agent then pulls out the Crescent Rose and points it's end towards Thunder, firing three shells from it. 'Thunder: '"Implying that those results were my fault." Electricity cloaks ThunderbladeX's body as he catches the bullets, then flicking them back at Agent with double the speed and power. The armored user retaliates to the counter by spinning the Cresent Rose sideways, deflecting the shells he tried to send to his foe. As Thunder rushes towards the other with his body still enveloped in lightning, Agent times a powerful punch to the face. The impact lifted Thunder's hood a little, showing his current emotion. . .it was blank, but there was a slight hint of regret. Alaska saw this, but shook his head. He wanted to avenge Miku and punish Thunder for his rash insult. He was fighting for the one he loved, Thunder was not, and that was what was going through his mind. As X's head pulled back, he shifted his weight to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of Agent's head, following up with a combination of Tai Chi based kicks and punches before placing his right hand onto Agent's stomach and letting loose an electrical blast that sent Agent into the wall so forcefully that even the people of main chat heard a loud CRASH, which also made Ytm drop his bottomless tea cup. 'Commander Ghost: '"The hell was that?" 'Gia: '"Something must be going on in someone's Private Messages. . .it's peaceful over here." Agent then BURSTED THROUGH the wall between Private Chat and Main Chat, skidding across the area and into Rexe, resulting in both of them falling on their backs. 'Gia: '"Agent-?" Everybody in chat except Gia stared down at the grounded users, the Chat Moderator's eyes were focused on the hole in the wall and the silhouette of ThunderbladeX, who walks into the Main Chat. '''Gia: "Thunder, Gia, what is going on?" Agent stood with a groan, also helping Rexe up to his feet. 'Thunder: '"We had a little argument. . .Agent started this nonsense." Thunder said as two twin Ciphers appear from underneath his sleeve, the Crescent Rose and the Ciphers clash fiercely, sparks flew all over the chat. 'Gia: '"I don't care who started it, there will be no fighting in this chat. . .stop now." The two did not listen, but continued to clash their weapons. Vexed by their ignorance, Gia opens a portal, then Sparta Kicks the two out of the chat. ~ ThunderbladeX has been kicked out of the chat. ~ ~ Agent Alaska, the Suave Gentleman has been kicked out of the chat. ~ Now they were stuck on the Recent Activity page on the wiki, Thunder looks around the page to find any way to get some space. Then he saw TodoketeApporves' Giratina vs Chara. . . Thunder dashes towards the fight and presses his hand onto the link, opening the gate to where Giratina was, sitting there in the Distortion World. Agent also sprints into the link and tackles Thunder, sending both into one of the platforms of the realm. The Renegade Pokemon tilted its head before frowning and roaring at the two combatants. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rf26gphwadk) Both Thunder and Agent looked at each other, then at the legendary. They are going to fight Giratina together. ''Giratina used Aura Sphere! The Ghost type began to charge a bluish-white orb of energy, but before it could fire its attack, Agent immediately points his Crescent Rose at its mouth and fires one shell, piercing the ball of fighting type aura and entering its mouth, making it roar in pain. Thunder spawns ten Cipher knives around his body and with a smirk, points his finger at the dragon and sending the knives forward. Giratina retaliated by quickly using its spectral tentacles to swipe them apart horizontally and vertically, following those series of slashes with an attack of its own. Giratina vanished instantly! Giratina was gone, but the two knew that wouldn't last long. Both were back-to-back while looking for a spot where the Pokemon could appear. Giratina used Shadow Force! A portal opened to the left of Agent and Giratina popped out, extending its claw with intention to stab him in the neck. However, Thunder interrupted the strike by using one of his Ciphers to slice into a joint of the appendage, cutting it right off. Now shrieking, Giratina used another one of its tentacles to send Thunder back a few feet before sending a Shadow Ball towards him. ThunderbladeX lands on his feet before reacting to the sphere by countering it with a condensed ball of electricity, making purple and blue matter fly everywhere. Seeing that Giratina was distracted, Agent Alaska ran forward with his Crescent Rose, but also pulled out a Scattergun with his other hand, jumped up onto the dragon's back, plants the scythe's tip into its back and shoots multiple bullets into it. Giratina tried desperately to shake the suave gentleman off, but the armored user maintained his grip on the weapon as he now was dragging the weapon down the legendary's back, spitting its back open. Now that Giratina's attention was on Agent, Thunder used his new chance to teleport and cling onto the ghost/dragon hybrid's chest with his Cipher, using the other to brutally stab into its throat multiple times before the weapon enters through the neck and out the other side. (Music stop.) Giratina lets out one final weak roar before slowly descending onto a platform, ceasing to live before it hits the soil below. Thunder sighed, glad that this fight was over. But there was another he forgot to finish. . . (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68wk6m05ojw 0:05) A kick was sent right onto the hooded user's back, sending him through the barrier of the page and right into ''To be continued. . . Category:User Themed DBX Fights